A Changed World
by Hachilen
Summary: A boy who dreams of other beings, and a troll who wants to make a difference. Will these two meet by fate, and get along? Or will bad luck continue to rain on the mutant troll? (Rated T for blood, feels, yaoi, and possible smutty hints near the end[I will change to M if it gets that far].) John/Karkat, hints of Nep/Kar.
1. Chapter 1

_(NOTE: This was actually an idea I had a few months ago, and decided HEY lets actually write it. So. There. I don't know yet where I will take this fanfic so tell me what you guys think. :3 I'll try to fix all my grammar errors beforehand.. Haha; )_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Urghh already?" The boy sat up, turning of his alarm and putting on his glasses. The boy's name is John Egbert, he lives with his dad and has an utter hatred for the cake mix brand 'Betty Crocker'. He's a prankster, and has three other close friends. Rose, Jade and Dave. Today is Monday, and this boy has school. John yawned and got up reluctantly, he glanced back down at his bed. It looked _very _inviting. He was almost tempted to crawl back in for maybe five more minutes...

"John! Time to get up, don't you dare sleep in again!"

"Okay okay dad! I'm up.." He called, hearing his dad head downstairs after. John quickly threw on some clothes, and grabbed his backpack. He tossed one of the straps on his back, smiling at the 'Ghost Busters!' pin on the smaller pocket. It was a cool gift that his friend Dave gave him for one of his birthdays. He'd admit, he did have a total nerd fit over it for at least an hour that day. Until Dave told him to chill about it. _'I couldn't help it, they are totally cool! Dave just called me a nerd multiple times, hehe, but I'm okay with it.' _John thought to himself, then headed downstairs while watching the kitchen in case of sudden flying pies or cakes. He was the prank master, but his dad still got him a few times and he could never be to careful. After checking his surroundings, he calmed down to see that his dad was only making some waffles. Mmm. Waffles.

"Morning dad! I could of made something myself, you know." John sat at the table, breathing in the scent of the waffles.

"Are you saying I can't cook for my son every once in a while?" His dad chuckled.

"Nah! You just work early. I don't want to make you late." The boy put his backpack down and glanced at the clock, he had a good half hour till he had to go wait for the bus.

"Oh don't you worry about that." John's dad put a few on a plate for him, and put the rest in the fridge for later. "Feel free to get more, just make sure you aren't late again.. I don't want another call about you not showing up or falling asleep in class."

John laughed, though he knew his dad was serious. He shoved some waffles in his mouth to avoid having to say anything, he did it a lot when he was younger and got into mischief. His dad sighed and pat the boys head. "See you after work, son."

"Mhm!" John smiled, unable to really say anything more with all the food in his mouth.

"Oh and don't forget your jacket! Its been quite chilly this week."

John swallowed what was in his mouth to call "Okayyyy dad.." and sigh.

His dad smiled and headed off to work.

John found himself running to the bus stop, he forgot about the time again and was too busy daydreaming. Dang it! His dad cooked him a good breakfast, and he had plenty of time to wake up. He couldn't mess up now! John stopped and glanced at his phone to see he made it just in time, the bus normally came five minutes after seven-thirty. He caught his breath and relaxed, so far so good. John calmly looked around at his neighborhood, it was so ordinary and boring looking, like something you'd see on a TV-show. All the houses looked the same, or at least similar in every way. He sometimes wondered if things would ever change...

"Yo, Egbert." A voice called, the footsteps walking closer.

"Ah! Dave, good morning!" John smiled, looking over at his best bro. Dave always had a bored, cool expression on his face. And no matter if he was indoors or out, or the weather, he never took those shades off. He had some headphones around his neck, which he used to.. As he said.. 'Block out the world.' John never seemed to understand it, the world was full of beautiful and amazing things! Why would he block it?

"Fuck, dude is the bus late again? Here I am working my ass off to get here on time.."

"Nah, I think I hear it. Coming down the street over there." John smiled like a dork.

"Oh. Yeah there it is. Say dude, glad you made it on time. You've been missing the bus a lot."

"Ah yeah.. Well my bed is so comfortable I can't help it!" He laughed. The bus drove up and opened its doors, the two boys climbed in and took a seat across from each other. John would love to sit next to his best friend and talk about a bunch of things, but on the bus was the number one place Dave always 'blocked out.' The bus gets the last few kids and heads to the school. John stared out at the houses passing by. _I want more than anything, for something to change. Nothing serious, just.. Sigh. I don't even know myself. _He thought. Was he just watching too many stupid movies again? No. They were awesome! Mostly the ones with Nic Cage in them. But perhaps he wanted something unexplainable. Before he could really get into deep thought, the bus stopped and kids hurried off the bus. John hopped off with Dave right behind him. "See you later then?"

"Sure thing." Dave waved, heading off to his first class with a few girls who were in the same class, they were only in love with how 'cool' and 'unemotional' he was. Which was a big misunderstanding! John hangs out with his friend after school all the time, he doesn't have 'no emotion'. It was just how his bro raised him, to act cool. He was actually a lot of fun, they often played video games and watched a bunch of movies the few times he had a sleepover. John was pretty sure he was the only one who had seen Dave smile. Suddenly the first bell rung. 'Oh shoot oh shoot!' John hurried inside, grateful his first class was near where the bus dropped them off. He took his seat and prepared for another long day.

"Mew! Karkitty, can we roleeeplay?" The cat-troll asked, leaning on the candy-blooded troll.

"No Nepeta, i'm busy." He typed away at his computer.

"Pleaseee? Just this once?"

Karkat sighed. "Fine, for a little bit. What did you have in mind?"

Nepeta purred. "You don't have to do anything. Just listen!" She stretched, then had Karkat stand with her. "I heard on other planets, that when you really like someone, you make this sort of purrposal!" Nepeta bent down on one knee, digging her hand through her pocket.

"Uh.. This is a bit awkward."

"Shushh!" She giggled. The cat-girls face lit up when she found what she was looking for in her pocket. "Nepeta takes a deep breath, and held the gift within her paws.."

"Please talk normally, I have things to attend to." Karkat rolled his eyes. Nepeta pouted.

"Fine! Karkitty, you mean a lot to me.. You're like the most awesome friend I have!" She perked up again. "In a gesture of how much it means to me, It would mean a lot to me if you accepted this!" The female troll held out her hands, smiling wide.

The small charm in her hands was attached to a small chain so it could be put around your neck, it was in the shape of a diamond that was cut in half. It was colored red.. "Nepeta.."

"This is when you take it Karkat." She chuckled.

He shrugged and took it, putting it around his neck. He probably wouldn't keep it on, but decided to do this as a favor for the cat girl.

"See look." She pulled out a small chain around her neck, which held the same shape. Only it was green. "Someday, even if we grow apart.. We can always remember each other when we see the charm!"

"Seems cheesy."

"Aww don't be like that.." Nepeta frowned.

"Kidding. Thanks cat-girl." Karkat lightly patted her.

"Hehe. Of course! I'll leave you alone now. Thanks for playing along Karkitty." She smiled and kissed his cheek, then skipping out of the room.

_Clank, bzzt, bloof._

_Damn it Sollux, couldn't he have some piece and quiet?_ Karkat shrugged it off and decided to go see how he was doing.

"Have you figured that shitty thing out yet?"

"No. Calm your titth KK. Thingth like thith take time."

"Ughhh. Just hurry the fuck up.." Karkat growled. Sollux only rolled his eyes and continued working. Karkat looked through the little bit of information they had on this strange device that the mustard-blood was working on. "Will we really be able to go to other worlds with this thing?"

"If everything workth out right, then yeth. KK you gotta realize thith thhit ith thuper rithky. If we make one thlight mithtake.."

"...If..?" Karkat parroted, waiting to hear whatever consequences he came up with.

"Uh well.. Thomething bad, really bad. Could be death, or.. Never coming back to Alternia."

"I sort of expected that." Karkat sighed, watching Sollux fiddle with wires, cutting certain ones, and tying together others. He had no idea how the techie knew what he was doing.

…

...

"Ouch!" Karkat froze and looked at his friend.

"W-what happened?"

"Hmm.. Well thith ith good and bad. I managed to get a thpark, but it burned my hand pretty bad. Fuck, letth continue tomorrow okay? Thith hurtth."

"..Fine." The shorter troll grumbled, despite the bad attitude, he took his friend to go bandage his wound.

"..And that is what is going to be on the test. Now since a chunk of you complained about not knowing anything on the test, I went through the trouble to make a study guide. Fill it out, check your answers and prepare." The teacher handed out the packets of paper. "This is going to be a final grade for this quarter. No re-takes, your all on your own." A chunk of the kids groaned. "Hey! I am making this easier, half the work is already done for you." The teacher looked around the room for any more complaints, but the kids only looked through the massive packet with utter disgust. "This packet is due wednesday! That is when you'll all be taking the test!" The teacher called before the bell rang. John headed to lunch while staring at this new assignment. He had trouble studying as it was! Now he had this huge test, that he was basically required to pass. He put the papers in his bag, not really wanting to think about it right now. He walked into the lunch room to see Dave sitting at his lone table like normal, not eating, only flipping through songs on his ipod.

"Hey Dave!" John smiled and sat in front of him. He could of sworn he saw Dave's 'fangirls' glare at him.

"Ah." The boy took off his headset. "How was your class? Mine was the same as ever." Dave said blankly, not seeming to care about the girls who gave up glaring and decided to eat.

"We have a huge test to study for.." John sighed, pulling out his lunch he brought. He started eating right away, to frustrated to say anything else.

"Wow that sucks.. I gotta study for mine too. Mind if I come over today? Might as well have us both get it done."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"'Course not. I'm willing to help a bro out." Dave sneaks a chip from John's bag. "We'll meet up again after school anyways." He put the chip in his mouth and stands, waving bye before leaving. John could of sworn he heard a squeal from the table of 'fangirls'..

After school was over, John was a bit more relaxed knowing he only had one test to study for. He waited on the bus in his normal seat, soon followed by Dave who sat next to him this time. "God I'm so worn out." He sighed.

"Tell me about it, Mondays suck, huh?" John chuckled, sure that Dave had his share of a long day.

"Sure do." Dave agreed. The rest of the bus ride home was silent, John was too lost in his own mind about how he was going to pass that stupid test. When they got back, they headed to John's house.

"My dad already knows you and your bro pretty well so I don't think it'll be a big deal. He's not home till late so I won't bother asking." John smiled at his friend, who nodded.

"Sounds cool. I'll just leave a text for my bro. He'll get it if I say its studying."

There was silence for a small while as the two boys walked. A cold breeze crossed John's cheeks, and he shivered. He was glad he took his coat but it was still colder then normal. It crossed John's mind again, what he was thinking about earlier. "..Hey Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever think.. There might be other life off of earth? Like other planets? With different people, and civilizations.. So many different languages and looks..!"

"Dude are you having another nerd fit like when I gave you that pin?"

John laughed. "Nah.. Just curious, wouldn't it be cool to meet some sort of alien?"

"Not really. They would most likely be hostile or super shit scary lookin." Dave shrugged.

"Aww, but, what if they are nice? Imagine living in a world shared by two species.. That would be so awesome!" The nerdy boy's mind was lost in a dream of two different species getting along like that, just like how some of the hostile cats that lived on earth only attacked when hungry. They were otherwise passive and kind.

"John sorry to rain on your little dream boat, but I highly doubt there are other species out there. Even if there was I don't think they would be friendly." Dave watched John open the door to his house, and followed him inside.

"You're no fun Dave." John huffed, placing his bag down. "Well lets get studying, the sooner its over with, the better!"

In Alternia..

Karkat was awake, unable to sleep due to determination. His techie friend needed the sleep more then he did anyways. Hacking wasn't really his thing, the cancer troll had tried before. It wasn't that he could do it but more of it was too much effort to get it done. This transporter was the key to them finding new information from other planets, to make sure they were safe themselves. Though actions like this weren't needed, most of the trolls accepted the idea because it would be good to pass on to their decedents. They all agreed they wanted to do better than their ancestors, of which left them with little to know about the past.

Maybe he was just excited? No, excited wasn't the word for it. Scared? Probably. He didn't know what to expect from a few of these planets. Of the ones they found, one stuck out to Karkat. He planned on going to it first once the machine they were building started to work. This specific planet they had no name for yet, but it was a great feeling other beings lived on that planet. The greenish parts from far away looked like land, perhaps where the strange aliens lived. He hoped they weren't sea creatures, but it was a chance since it seemed the blueish water was more common then the green on that globe.

"Karkitty..?" A soft voice came from behind him.

"..You should be asleep Nepeta." Karkat glanced over at the girl, who was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I can't stay asleep.." She sat next to the male troll. "You should be asleep too."

"I can't either." Karkat admitted. "I don't know what I'm feeling about all this."

"You should take it easy.. Don't take all of it upon yourself just because you're the leader.." Nepeta mumbled in a tired voice, yawning after. "We're all here too, don't forget."

"Yeah... I know." He smiled a bit. "You always seem to make me feel better about myself.."

The cat-girl purred and leaned on his shoulder. "I'm glad. No one deserves to carry all the burdens."

"Right." Karkat pet her softly. "It isn't easy but I'll pull through. Just like everyone else."

Nepeta smiled and curled up next to him, while the troll male continued to pet her. "Do you think we'll find anything of use..?"

"The best we can do is gather as much information as we can.. We'll set a good example and make it easier for the next generation."

"It's scary huh.."

"What is?"

"The thought of dying.. It must scare you a lot Karkitty. Since.. You don't have as many sweeps as the others."

Karkat's hand stopped moving, and he bit his lip. It wasn't true, because he chose not the think of it. When he did he only got scared and avoided the others for a while. Being a mutant wasn't the easiest thing to swallow, you went through a lot of hate, if anyone knew you'd be culled for sure. You already have to live in fear, and then there is that extra thought of how many sweeps you have to live compared to everyone else. It's not a lot.

Nepeta felt him tense and instantly hugged him. "Sorry." She whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Her voice sounded afraid.

"No it's alright.. I've, dealt with worse." Even with how clear the words came out, he couldn't help but to hug the cat-girl back. "I don't care, as long as I've made things better by the time that comes."

"Karkat.."

"If I make a difference, even a slight one. I can die with no regrets.." Karkat smiled, Nepeta only grew teary-eye'd. "Shh.. That's quite a few sweeps from now. I'll have plenty of time to spend with everyone."

The girl cried, hiding her face in his shirt. "W-why do you do that? I hate it when you do that. Stop acting like its all you, your pain to bear." She hic'd. "Share it with me, us, everyone else. It's scary and you don't have to fight with yourself!"

"Nepeta.." He shooshed and papped her until her cries turned to soft hiccups.

"You're going to make a difference.." She spoke once her voice was clear enough. "We are going to help you make a difference, no matter what happens you will not die with any regrets!"

Karkat smiled and hugged the girl tight. "Thank you."

**(A/N: Huh huh? What do you think? ;D I'm not all that confident with how I have the trolls act. Sometimes it kinda feels like I am doing it wrong. But. EH. Dumb feelings or something. Here! This one is on-going. And I do plan to take this on for quite a few more chapters. :3 So Favs+Reviews will make me write faster. Because it gives me MOTIVATION WOO.)**


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N: AYYEEE Hiya. Back. :B New chapter already OMG. I really am enjoying writing this. :D I hope you guys like it too! On case you hadn't realized, this is sorta my own AU or something so.. Sorry no SUBURB :c)_

"See you later bro, good luck on your test." Dave waved and started walking home.

"You too! Thanks for the help!" John smiled and closed the door. He was feeling way more confident about passing his test this time around, having a study partner makes it a lot easier. He hoped Dave felt that way too. He glanced at the time, then ran up to his room, turned off the lights and stared outside at the sky.

John couldn't shake the feeling. He knew there were other beings out there, though he couldn't prove it. Just think.. What would they look like? How did they get there.. Do they breath the same air? How different is the language? _I wonder..._

He stared out at the sun setting. "Someday.."

_Crash!_

_What was that!? _John quickly shifted his vision to the forested area that led to the next town, there was smoke coming from the trees.. Someone could be hurt! Without thinking, he grabbed his jacket, throwing it on while running downstairs and also grabbing a scarf just in case. He put it around his neck and dashed out of the house, who could it be? Did anyone else hear it? From the looks of it no one was running to see what happened. John kept running until he found the area where the smoke was slowly disappearing. He peeked from around a large tree. He couldn't believe his eyes. By instinct, he felt himself running to the figure's aid.

"Sollux are you sure it's safe?"

"Well no, but there ith only one thing left to do. I would need two handth to do that, which I can't." The mustard blood replied. "Get yourthelf ready though becauthe thith plan ith on go once we know it'th working." He handed Karkat a small cylinder of blueish liquid. "Once your breathing whatever air ith on that planet, uthe that. It will dithquithe you. Remember that we are only collecting information and nothing further. You'll need to blend in.." Sollux managed to tie one of the last wires, though he looked to be in incredible pain. "Ath for the language.. Jutht try to avoid talking to any of the thpecieth."

"Fantastic." Karkat rolled his eyes. He had a few more of the cylinders in is bag he was bringing along, but just in case he kept one in his hand.

"Thhut up. Fuck." Sollux winced, the pain in his hand becoming to great. "Okay KK your going to need to help me out here."

"Fine, what is left?"

"Jutht that one there." He pointed up a bit, to the one loose wire. It was impossible to reach unless he was standing on the contraption. "Tie that then we'll do a teth run before thending you."

"..Right." Karkat could help but feel uneasy as he stepped on the weird machine. However he trusted Sollux, so he began to tie the wires. "Like this?"

"Yeah. Make sure that the two blue ones are not touching though."

Karkat looked for the blue ones, seeing they were a fair distance apart. He pulled the last tie and suddenly everything went black.

"Thhit! KK, no!" Sollux called before the machine blew up.

He awoke to a light breeze hitting his face. Was he dead? He tried to move but the pain in his body told him he was still living fully. Karkat managed to open his eyes wide enough to see his surroundings, large sticks of wood with many green shapes fluttering with the wind. He glanced down at the few that landed on the ground, he touched them to see that they felt almost like paper but thicker.

Another light breeze caressed his face, despite all the pain he was in.. it sort of felt nice. He was then suddenly on high alert when he heard someone running, crunching the strange green shapes under their feet.

_Crunch, step, crunch._

_The vial!_ Karkat reacted quickly, ignoring the quick pain in his arm from the shot. The liquid vanished from the tube and he tossed it aside. He groaned slightly, not really feeling any different. Did it not work? Was he going to get captured by this species and get experimented on? Karkat finally let his head fall down when he noticed, it did work. The once grey skin that covered his hands turned a shade of pale-peach. He reached up to feel where his horns use to be, they were gone. What did this species look like? Either way, he was about to find out. Karkat looked down at his body, using the tall stick of wood as support. His blood didn't change, could it be they are all a mutant species as well?

"O-oh my god!" The voice startled Karkat, he weakly looked to it's owner. "A-are you okay? Oh nono you're bleeding!" the creature approached him, and he couldn't help but to hiss protectively.

The human stopped. "U-uhm sorry. I-i just want to help you, y-you're injured.." He made his approach again, though this time a bit slower.

Karkat lowered his head and let the human get closer. He couldn't do anything, not like he could defend himself in a condition like this. John stopped at a point where he could reach the strange boy, but gave him enough personal space. "I-i'm John. Do you have a name?"

Karkat didn't respond, only watched the boy carefully. "Uh okay I guess.. I have bandage at my house, do you think you'll be able to come with me?" the alien only stared. "Er.. I want to help you. Uhm." He made a motion of putting on bandage. "It hurts doesn't it? I can help it stop.." John stood and held out his hand. "P-please? I don't want to leave you here alone."

Karkat hesitated but took the humans hand. It was soft and warm. Warm compared to the chill of the outside. He made sure his bag was on his back, and got up slowly. John helped him as much as he could, but he could tell the strange boy was in a lot of pain. "Uh hey.. I know we just met and all. But I can help you stop the bleeding faster if I carry you." Karkat stared, what was this kid trying to seduce him now or something?  
"I know it'll be awkward but your bleeding hasn't stopped and it needs attention.." He voice shook as he spoke, he kneeled down. "I promise I won't hurt you, I'm just trying to help." Karkat knew he was in a lot of pain, even feeling light-headed from the explosion. There was no use to fight it any longer, and besides. For some reason he trusted this kid.

Karkat carefully climbed on the humans back, who lifted him slowly. "Hold on tight."

He did so, feeling his eyes start to get heavy. But he couldn't sleep he had to fight it, if this kid saw his real form he would be dissected for sure.

When they got to the house Karkat was finding it harder to hold back some whimpers of pain. "Shh it's alright, you'll be okay.." The human whispered while softly placing him on his bed. "Be right back, I'll get the bandage." The boy rushed off to the bathroom.

Karkat didn't have the strength to figure out where he was, or what was happening. The pain was horrid it made him start to cry. Which then freaked him out even more, what was this.. Clear? He carefully looked at the tear that landed on his hand. It was clear like water..

John returned to find Karkat fighting himself to get the pain away, he was biting his lip which only added another wound. The human guessed that whatever happened to him was bad. "U-uh excuse me.. could you take your shirt off for me? I-i'm not trying to be perverted or anything-" Karkat took his shirt off as fast as he could, shivering at the yet again very cool air.

"Karkat."

"W-what?"

"M-my name." He hissed, while he avoided the humans gaze, Sollux would kill him for conversing with the other species.

"Oh!" John started to wrap the wounds that were still bleeding, Karkat winced a bit but kept still. "I'd say it's nice to meet you.. But all this wasn't really a good introduction.. Haha.." He laughed halfheartedly. Karkat went silent again, it was just his name. Not a big deal.. Right? "So.. Kar..Kat." John finished wrapping up his last injury and put the bandage away with a sigh of relief. "Do you mind telling me what happened..? Your pretty beat up here.." He frowned.

Karkat froze, then shaking his head._ Just pretend you don't remember anything._ "I don't.. Know."

Memory loss? Maybe. "Oh I see.. That's alright, I just thought we should probably call the police if you were in trouble, but we don't have much evidence.." John rubbed his head nervously. "Oh." He ran out again, returning with a glass of water and two small pain pills. "My dad always gives me these when I am not feeling well. I think it will help the pain if your willing to try." He put the pills in Karkat's hand, also handing him the water.

Karkat eyes the pills suspiciously, then sniffing the water to make sure it wasn't poisoned. John smiled, it was kind of cute but also sad. How much of his memory did he lose? The troll decided it was safe enough, and took the pills and drank the water after. A few minutes passed and the pain started to numb, which just made him more sleepy.

John must of noticed. "Karkat? You can sleep, no worries your safe here." He smiled at the boy below him. Karkat was already laying down, only fighting the sleep in his eyes. He couldn't sleep. Too dangerous.. Maybe if he just rested his eyes a bit...

John watched the strange boy fall asleep, happy he was able to help the poor guy. He suddenly heard the door downstairs, oh his dad.. The human dashed downstairs and hugged his dad tight. "W-welcome home dad."

His dad smiled and pat his head. "Thank you. ..Something wrong? You seem a bit tense." John sighed softly.

"You might want to get comfortable before I tell you."

Once the two settled down, the pair of father and son sat on the couch, John leaning on his shoulder. "Oh boy how do I start.."

He started by explaining the test he got at school, studying for a super awful test with Dave, understanding it better and how he was daydreaming stupid little ideas like how there were aliens. His dad didn't seem to understand, so John got strait to the point about the explosion he heard. How no one else seemed to of seen or heard it, so he felt responsible to go see what happened. He explained the boy he found and how he helped him, and that boy was now in his room sleeping in his bed.

His dad narrowed his eyes.

"Oh dad please let him stay! He won't cause any trouble, I am just worried! He lost his memory so he doesn't know what happened and he might not even remember where he lives or anything!"

The father sighed. "Alright. He can stay for the week, but I want you to promise me that you'll try to figure out where he lives. And just because your taking care of him doesn't mean you can be late to school. No excuses. And next time let the police deal with missing children."

"Of course!" John kept a determined face on, though he was happy his dad said yes.

"Since the boy is still in rough shape you can stay home tomorrow, but no more days off after that. You hear?"

"Yes sir!" John smiled wide, hugging his dad tight. "Thank you!"

"I trust you, don't let me down." His dad smiled, getting up. "Well I'm going to get some shut eye, you should too." His dad left for his own room and John pondered, when Karkat woke up he would need more pain pills, and he would probably be hungry too. He prepared some things for the morning, then fell asleep leaning on the bedside. Making sure Karkat had plenty of personal space.

Karkat awoke suddenly due to the returning pain. Where was he? Oh yeah.. Not on Alternia for sure. The troll glanced to see the boy who helped him, sleeping on with his head on the edge of the bed. Well at least he was safe for now.. Karkat took the pain pills again, which were left by the bedside for him. Strangely enough it worked really well. He would have to take one back for study.

_Sollux.. Nepeta.. Everyone.._ He was sure they were working on a way to get him back, call off this whole mission for another day. Either way since he decided to wait it out and see what happened, since there wasn't much else to do, he started taking notes.

_Day one on this strange planet._

_It wasn't exactly an easy trip getting here, the transporter machine exploded which means there is no way back to Alternia until Sollux and the others figure something out. I was injured by the explosion before being teleported. When I was able to gain consciousness the first thing I noticed was the air, it was a bit cold but felt like a nice breeze. I was surrounded by many tall stick-like pieces of wood, with these strange green shapes on them. These shapes felt almost like paper, easily crushed in the hand. _

_It was very quiet, almost as if there were no life._

_I took the vial of liquid for disguise when I heard running, I feared I was going to be discovered. The liquid didn't change much of what I looked like, only made my skin look slightly pale-peach. My horns also vanished, but my body shape remained the same. The said life on this planet seems to be similar in body shape, only quite pale and weak Their skin isn't as thick. A boy had appeared, alone. He seemed afraid and told me he only wished to help my injures. I debated, but there wasn't much else to do about it. I went with him and he did indeed help treat my injures, also giving me what seemed to be a small pill that helped ease the pain. After checking for some sort of poison, I found they worked wonders with the pain. _

_I will make a note to bring a sample back to Alternia, it could help when medication study._

_So far I have had no contact with the others, and all I can do is wait._

_One last thing is the language, it seems I can understand the boy fine. But it may be the effects of the strange liquid that made me look like them._

_When possible I will get further information._

_-Karkat Vantas_

The troll closed the notebook, hiding it away in his bag. The shuffling through the bag awoke the human.

"Mmm.. Sleepy.." John rubbed his eyes, then putting his glasses on. "Oh! Good morning Karkat." Just another friendly gesture he guessed, the troll nodded in response. He wanted to keep as little conversation as he could. John didn't mind much, it sort of reminded him of when he and Dave met. Dave was really quiet, but he figured he was keeping his cool was all. "Do you feel any better? It's good to see your able to sit up okay." He asked. Karkat didn't respond, he was mostly still lost in his own thoughts about how he was going to keep this up until he could contact the others. "Hehe, guess you don't like talking much. You remind me of one of my friends when I first met him!" John laughed a bit. "Oh well.. Are you hungry? I'll make something light so your stomach doesn't hurt."

Karkat was about to refuse, but his stomach growled. Making the human giggle. "Fine."

"Good! I'll help you downstairs." John smiled and got up, holding out his hand again. Once again Karkat found himself trusting this strange boy, no part of him said no. He grabbed the humans hand and bitterly accepted the help to get down the stairs. After what felt like forever, he was sitting at the kitchen table, watching the human look through the cabinets.

"Hmm.. Do you have something in mind of what you'd like?" John asked.

Oh no. Karkat thought, what was he going to say? He didn't know any type of food that was on this planet. John noticed they boys nerves growing, and interrupted his thoughts. "Actually I will just make some eggs and toast. Does that sound alright?" Karkat nodded, not really knowing what he was agreeing to. But it was a relief to not have to make something up.

"Say Karkat, are you from another country?" The human pulled a few things out of the fridge, managing to create conversation while cooking.

The troll looked up at him. Another country? What was that? Was he getting suspicious? Karkat started to tense up again.

"Ah uhm, it's okay if you don't remember." Ah that's right, he put the thought in the humans head that he didn't remember anything. Like an accident. "I was just curious and all.. Karkat, it's not a name you hear very much! Haha, I don't think I've ever heard it before actually."

Should he of made up a different name? Surely it wouldn't of mattered. He doesn't know what is considered normal on this planet.

John cracked an egg, making the troll flinch. What was that? He forced himself up and wandered over to watch. "Oh Karkat! It's alright I can do it myself, you shouldn't push yourself to stand." Karkat grunted and didn't move. "Well if you want to watch that's fine I guess, just sit if you get tired.." John continued to work on making food. He cracked a few more eggs and went to the stove to cook them. Karkat looked over the eggs carefully, the insides looked slippery and the outside was a thin shell that help all of it in. It broke easily and according to the human, they were edible. John noticed the troll examining the eggs. What was with him? Did he think that he was going to get poisoned or something? Maybe foreign foods were a lot different..

"Karkat?" The troll looked at the human. "U-uhm. Have you remembered anything about what happened?"

Of course, he remembered everything clearly. But he could never say that, so he only shook his head.

"Well that is alright! You have plenty of time to recover.. Then we can try to find your home!" The human started doing a few things at once, making toast, grabbing plates and watching the eggs. Karkat couldn't keep up and standing was starting to make him dizzy. So he gave up and sat down again.

John finished making two plates of food and placed one in front of Karkat, while sitting down with his own plate. As John expected, the troll was carefully examining the food. It was strange, like he had never tried it before, or even heard of it for that matter. "Try it, it's good I promise. See?" He took a bite of his own and swallowed. Karkat watched a bit longer before hunger overcame him. He carefully took a bite..

Wow. That wasn't the flavor he was expecting, it wasn't that bad. Karkat took a bite of the toast as well before deciding the whole meal was safe.

Once the troll was eating normally, so did John. He was happy that Karkat liked it but he was really concerned about his family, what if they were looking for him? Wait.. What if he didn't have a family? What could of happened..

"..Something wrong?"

Karkat's voice startled John, he wasn't use to it yet. The human realized he stopped eating and was only staring at his plate. He would of asked the same thing.. "Nah, I'm good! Just thinking about stuff." The troll gave him a bit of a puzzled look. "Just uhm.. Homework! Yeah, I have some I need to finish up is all."

"..Homework?" Karkat parroted, what the hell was that?

"You.. Don't know what that is?" John was the one who was curious now, Karkat mentally slapped himself. He couldn't ask a ton of questions like that without being suspicious. "Ah, are you maybe homeschooled?"

Homeschooled? Karkat figured out enough that home to this species meant their hive. Then he thought about the word homework, would that mean work they did in their hive? He couldn't say anything else, so he nodded.

"Oh! That's why. You do all your work at home with that anyways. Hehe." John didn't say much for the rest of the time they ate, since Karkat went back to being quiet and only nodding at his responses.

When they both finished, John cleaned up while keeping a close eye on the injured troll. Something didn't feel all that right to him. Karkat didn't know a lot of basic, everyday things. He seemed afraid when he was found, and it's almost like he thinks John's trying to poison him! He would never do that, though he could understand a bit why he was afraid..

"..Hey Karkat? Do you.. Uhm well.. Not to pry into your life or anything, but do you have a mom or dad..?" The troll hesitated. "I mean I have my dad! And one of my friends has an older brother." He finished cleaning up, looking at the feared expression on the injured boys face. "Err.. Nevermind, forget I asked."

"A dad."

"Huh?"

"I-I have a dad."

"Oh! That's good! Thank you for telling me." John smiled, maybe Karkat was starting to trust him more.

However the troll only took another mental note. _I am guessing parents are the same as a lusus.. Crabdad would be my parent then, right?_ He nodded to himself and got up, getting a bit stiff from the amount of resting he'd done.

Once night came again, Karkat was taking notes again while the human showered.

_Day two, the planet's name is Earth. _

_I've looked through a few of the books available. The species are called Humans. They also have many types of pawbeasts that they refer to as animals. Weird enough.. From what I have experienced, the food isn't poisonous or harmful, and actually tastes pretty good. Also to be noted that they seem to be friendly, not very hostile but it is a little to early to say. _

_My wounds have been recovering nicely. I should be back on my feet in no time at all, however I may be on my own again very soon. This human who has shown hospitality asks much about a caretaker, aka a lusus. Which they call parents. This means that where I have stayed is only temporary. I may of misjudged this boy completely.. _

_I will continue my study and to take notes. All I can hope for now is that Sollux and the others will soon find a way to bring me back to Alternia, I do not know how much longer these few vials will last me so I may be in trouble._

_-Karkat Vantas_

"Hey Karkat? Whatcha doing?" The voice of the human startled Karkat, and he shoved the notebook back in his bag.

"Nothing."

"Hmm.. What was that? Do you think you maybe wrote something down before all this happened?" John asked, getting curious. Maybe it would lead to answers to what happened to the troll.

"..I-I checked. There was nothing in it." Karkat spoke quickly, it was all he could think of.

John watched a moment, the behavior was a little suspicious.. Oh well! "Karkat.. I know it's sort of difficult but.." The human took a seat next to him. "Are you sure you don't remember anything? I'm sure you have family that is worried about you.. I just want to make sure you get back home safe!"

"...Yeah. I hope I can too." Karkat stuffed his hands in his sweatshirt pockets, holding the small vial in his hands. He knew this temporary human effect wouldn't last much longer. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Oh, of course! It's down the hall and to the right." John smiled. "I'll be here if you need something."

"Thanks." Karkat walked out of the room and went to the said 'bathroom'. He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath, he didn't realize how seriously nervous he was until now. The pain from his wounds distracted him too much it seemed.. Karkat took a quick glance around the room, everything seemed pretty ordinary. The sink had a small mirror above it, he couldn't help himself to be curious. The troll took a peek, staring with a shocked expression at his reflection. Humans were rather pale, and his cheeks held a slight red tint. The bags under his eyes were still visible, but much lighter then they normally were. Probably because he had been getting some rest for once. "W..Wow.." Karkat rubbed his cheek softly. _It's so soft._

As if on queue, his skin turned rough at the touch and started to turn grey. "S-shit." He took the vial out of his pocket and stared down at the blueish liquid inside, it was one thing when there was a situation of life and death but.. Karkat was sort of scared to use it, how long would they last him? Would Sollux and the others try to contact him or do they think he's dead? No no no, don't over think it. You're fine, they will come as soon as they can..

Karkat closed his eyes and shot the vial into his arm. "F-fuck." He swore under his breath. Karkat opened up his eyes and saw that his skin was pale again. He would stick through the pain, it was better then being captured and experimented on or something.

John was sitting on his bed, carefully cleaning his glasses. He couldn't stop his glances at Karkat's bag. That notebook he was looking at.. What was written in it? John couldn't help himself! He reached in after a quick glance at the door, and opened to the first page...

"Put it down, John."

"Eep! S-sorry!" John quickly closed it, putting it right back in his bag. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"...Yeah." Karkat walked over and closed his bag, so there was no temptation. "I get it. I'll leave, since you're so intent on wanting to know more about me."

"K-karkat.. I'm sorry! I just.. If I was missing from my friends and family, I am sure they would be really worried! I just want to help."

'Or cause all my secrets to be revealed.' He thought, but only huffed in response to the human.

"Hey Karkat?"

"What?"

"Do you speak a different language? As well as English?"  
"..What?"

John frowned. "Am I wrong? It looked like strange writing.."

'Fuck.' Karkat mentally facepalmed. "Yeah, sure. I do. Big deal."

"That's so cool~"

"I bet." Karkat sat on the edge on the bed, next to the human. He wasn't a bad kid, sort of reminded him of the friends he had back at home. Sollux, Terezi.. Nepeta too. He missed them, really missed them.

John smiled at him. "My dad said I have to go to school again tomorrow.. So I should probably go to sleep soon. Hehe."

"Perhaps you should now." Karkat glanced at the human.

"I will! But, I think I should do a bit of studying first.. I have a big test tomorrow."

"Test?"

"Yeah.. Just a bit of math! Do you think you'd know some of it?"

"I could take a look for you.. But no promises." Karkat watched the boy retrieve his study papers, and hand it to the troll. He looked them over carefully but nothing was really difficult at all, it was mostly basic stuff that he learned at a young age anyways.

"What do you think? It's okay if you don't know it." John smiled at the troll, making sure he wasn't being too needy.

"It's really easy. I could show you a few tricks to remembering them."

"Really? That would be great! Thank you."

"Yeah.."

The two kids took a good half hour for studying, making it around 10 at night. A bit late but John would still get the sleep he needed.

"Oh what a relief! I feel like I understand it a lot better now." John rubbed his eyes under his glasses and yawned. "Thank you a ton Karkat!"

"Of course."

"..Ah well.. My bed isn't very big. So you take it, you're still hurt anyways."

"I'm not taking you're bed.."

"Please do!" John frowned. "I want you to. Unless.. You don't mind sleeping in the same bed but.. That's sort of weird.." He laughed nervously. "We're both guys.."

"..And?" Karkat gave a confused look. Was it strange for humans to sleep together?

"Ah! No offense or anything, it's just a little.. weird? But if you don't mind I guess.. I shouldn't either."

"I don't see how it's weird. Let's just get some sleep."

John laughed at the awkwardness and turned off the light, laying on one side of the bed and making sure Karkat had enough room. "John, you're going to fucking fall off. Move closer." The human moved barely an inch closer to the troll. "Oh my fuck." Karkat groaned and pulled the human close enough that their bodies touched lightly.

"K-k-karkat!"

"What? I'm cold, and preventing you from falling off the bed." Karkat snuggled a bit into the others chest. "If you're worried about me telling your stupid little friends, don't. I don't do shit like that."

"W..well.. Cuddling is okay.. If you were a girl.. And err.. If we were dating, just.." John looked at the troll, who held an annoyed look on his face. "Sorry. Er.. Lets just sleep now."

"Finally."

"Heheh."


End file.
